


The Little Ocean and the God of Seven Seas

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Author desrves a Medal, Author loves to chat in the Comments, F/F, F/M, Floating Isalnd, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Secret Children, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: So I tried to write this long ago and I accidently deleted a chapter making me angry and I rewrote this entire thing. So basically Poseidon has been missing ever since the 17th century and blah,blah ,blah. Set during the Giant war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna be the same as before. I know Poseidon poses the power of shaking the earth,but I've given it Hades here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Poseidon poses the powers of shaking the ground ,but just think Hades is doing something in the underworld that is causing the earth above him to shake. Ignore what I wrote in notes.

The blue sky and its' white and fluffy clouds hung over the peaceful and quite small town near the ocean on a greek island. People were in the busy market selling and buying items for coins. The sea salt could be smelled by the connecting fountain that had a marble sculpture of Poseidon the god of the Sea. Which was quite fitting as legend island is known for its beautiful ocean line. Lovers and dropped coins into the fountain for eternal love the Wishers dropped copper coins for the god to drop fortune onto them. Others sat there admiring the town and all its glory on its' beautiful and shinny day. Laughter filled the town as many occupannts took afternoon walks and lavish carriages to the towns square.Yes this day was beautiful and everything was going just right. 

In the astonishment of the people the ground shook for a little causing many to be confused and giggle. As the ground began to shake the clouds took a dark form. No longer the blue and white clouds. It was the dark, purple and dark blue sky with the hard black clouds filling the sky. No rain came down on the people as they heard the first loud clap of thunder followed by the strike of lightning. It hit the statue of Poseidon slashing it in half. The crowd screamed at this and disperesed into minor groups as the ground below them cracked creating massive holes in the ground. The crowd was in chaos as many fell into these cabins and others struck by lightning .

Yet the heavy clouds did not pour rain down onto the people. The sea was calm and did not attack the island with war. Yet none of the people took notice deciding to run back to their homes instead of the odd safety of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.Characters are OOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't copy or post this fanfic anywhere without my consent and tag me too it. Also this is fanfic so I don't own it.

Nico looked around the ship for Connor and Travis he coughed out sea water that he swallowed from the previous wave. He was about to go back up and help when he was taken aside. He was prepared to attack having a father like his he needed to be ready at all times. "Wow wow slow down fireball we're not gonna attack." Nico recognised that voice and a feeling of happiness swept right through him . "Oh gods where were you two? I've been looking everywhere for both of you." He said as he was encompassed into a big hug by the twin Stoll's brothers. Travis spoke" we were on the lower level with Thalia when the wave cracked onto" Connor toke over" the ship creating a hole. Literally most people down there where washed out into the ocean. ""And you?" The two asked at similar timing. " I was up at the infirmary with Will,Piper and the others when the roof of it was washed away. Some of us were washed away. Luckily for me I only washed up to the deck." 

He said holding tightly and trying to get their true scents instead of the salt water smell. "And your sister where is she?" Nico bit his lower lip in worry for his sister Hazel he knew she can manage herself ,but he was younger than him and he had lost a sister before. "I don't know last I saw her the wave had got us." He said trying to make sure his voice never faltered. "I'm sure she's with Will" travis said trying to comfort his beloved,"Yeah and you know Will he always has a plan for any situation we get into" Connor said. Nico gave a watery smile and kissed both on the lips. "Thank you " he said like it was a goodbye,"Thank you for always being there for me. " He said tears coming in and they hugged again tightly as a wave took all three of them to the ocean floor.

* * *

[Next Scene]

Rough waves crahed into the Argo II. Ryna a praetor from Camp Jupiter was steering the greek ship. Other leaders from the two camps were helping control the ship and others where in different levels of the ship. Her second in command ,Octavain another praetor walked up to her as the waves came and swept people into the sea. "Reyna!Reyna!" He yelled at her trying to get her attention. "What is it Octavian! " she yelled the sentence only looking forward. "The ship has two holes in it. One on the upper left . The other where the rowers are situated at. " "And so" she said her hair laying flat on her forehead. "We're not gonna make it." Reyna used her left hand to move the hair and returned her hand immediately to steer the ship.

"Haven't you heard Octavian" she said licking her lips in thought," a Captian never leaves their ship." Octavian sighed "Well if you're not going then I guess I gotta stay" he said taking the other side of the the steering wheel. Reyna smiled at Octavian and the steered the ship together until they got caught on a giant wave. The ship following the wave flipped backwards and and many passengers of the damaged ship fell down. Réyna and Octavian still held onto the wheel. In this moment before facing certain death Reyna spotted something, an island she thought and shouted to Octavain,"look forward land ahead." Octavian looked forward and smiled at the land before his face grew dark and they were both swept under the wave. To drown deep into the ocean where no one would find them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and my hand shirt from this time.

Jason gasped out for air as he landed on a sand bank. He opened his light blue eyes and and used his left hand to move his light blonde hair from his face. He looked around him and found the others from ship laying on the sand. And if they weren't on the shore the sea was safely bringing them to land. As the waves crashed with new arrivals others to began to wake up. Jason stood up wobbly and saw just a few spaces from him was Leo. He cared for the greek he really did,but he could not allow himself to show any interest to Leo. He knows it hurts Leo at times whenever he wants attention. But he couldn't he was a hero of sorts to those at camp Jupiter and dating a greek wouldn't go well with the roman gods. Piper was excused though she has her father either greek or roman wrapped around her finger. Sighing he helped waken the kid next to him and the others near his reach. He only had to perform CPR five times,but all managed to survive. Looking across the shore he noted that the island was definitely circular meaning others besides him were placed around the island.

He breathed in and out smelling sand he dusted the sand and moved to a rock a little further up the shore. He sat there waiting for others to join him in awakening. Leo and Annabeth joined him there and soon many came. "So how do we get everyone here Chase" he asked trying to keep his eyes away from Leo even if it was hurting his own heart. "Well at conch may be useful ,but we don't know how wide this island nor do we know what inhabits this place." Moving her blonde her back she put her arms locked infront of her body. "We could use the Flare gun, it's still dark enough for it to be easy for people to see." Leo said excitedly, Jason looked over to Annabeth and she simply nodded in her agreement. "You can come that, but find a safe and high enough place for people to see it and far away from the inside of this island." "I'm right on it captian" Leo said and gave the carefree smile he always gave and walked along to find he perfect area. "We need to see who landed on our area,how many they are and those who are injuried. The daughter of Athena said wisely her plans were always the best. Jason simply nodded and they son did the admin work.

* * *

[ Next Scene]

A Flare light shone in the dark as Reyna looked up."That way" she said pointing towards it. Piper spoke," that way can't we walk on the sand,and not inside the island." Octavian spoke voice harsh," We're inevitably going to have to explore the island" he said shaking his hair of water,"it's better we do it now rather than later." Piper gave Octavain a look and Octavain gave it back. Reyna seeing this childish behaviour she simply rolled her eyes,"Come on you two let's move." "If you are not injured help someone who is. Walk in pairs and stay close to the ones infront if you. The sun will rise in only a few minutes people so let's go" Reyna commanded to them. It took a few minutes,but soon they started walking forward. They passed the environment of the island with it's trees,vines and dangerous flowers ,but found not a wild animal or monster attacking them. Soon the sun had started to rise making the pathway easier for them. They walked until they spotted the first building from miles away. Reyna barked ,"stop" and the crowd halted. "Wait here Octavian and I will scope this building and make sure it is safe while we are gone have a break. We will signal you if it is safe or not and do not walk anywhere remain in the group."

She said feriously as she held her weapon and Octavain and her walked forward to the intimidating building. "Do you think there are any people her?" He asked her in a whispered tone. "Why are you scared" her tone of voice mocked him. "No,just want to see if we'll have to fight anyone when we are at a weakest now." He said coldly reminding the over confident praetor of their predicament. The due were silent as they opened the door to the plain building revealing all its wonders,splenders and glory. The wall had a pattern incased with gold and beautiful colours. There were drapes that were royal purple, the building had white pillars engraved with patterns. The two mesmirized of it's beauty happened to stumble upon a smudge of blood on one of the white pillars. They suddenly became defensive holding their weapons tightly. They walked slowly hoping not to make a sound. While walking they stumbled onto more blood and decided quite foolishly to follow the bloody path. It lead up to a brown door. Kicking it Reyna expected someone behind it to attack them,but it didn't happen. Instead she saw the scene above her a man with tan skin and dark brown hair with a big nose knelt on the left side of a bed. He's bloody hand held the hand of younger looking and paler boy. The paler boy only had a few droplets of blood on him . He looked like he was sleeping in the bed not peacefully. She gave off a displeased expression meanwhile Octavian entered the room. He found the wall to be beatiful and the colours extraordinary. He walked passed the body of the man kneeling and was shocked when he felt something grab his leg. His brown eyes wide he turned around. "Please" the man said his accent thick,"please take him" the man pointed to the boy. "He is still alive,please take him with you" he pleaded voice cracking. "And give him these" the mans weak hand unravelled to reveal a gorgeous ring in his hand,an old rope and a silver coin. Octavian nodded his head and took the pale boy. " Are there others alive" he simply asked. The man whispered a weak no before his lips closed forever and he layed down himself on the floor. Reyna looked at the man and back at Octavian,"New plan we ransacked this place for any ambrosia or food we can get." 

* * *

[Next Scene]

Annabeth crossed the list of everyone that had come to their side of the beach. The only people missing right now were Reyna,Octavian,Piper and a bunch of other campers. But she was hopeful they'd come. It seemed that all that were swept into the water managed to survive. She knew that they were on the opposite side of the island from them as Will and Frank came from the east side and Clarissa,Nico and the Strolls brothers came from the west side. But her knowledge of the Romans also meant they preffered to try new things no matter how dangerous without consulting or thinking it over. So she knew they were traveling straight forward facing the dangers of the island no matter how idiotic the plan is. She shook her hair as sand came down it and turned her her head to Will who was busy helping the injured. She walked towards the demigod and stopped when she heard the sound of a song being chanted. The island revealed those who were with Reyna,Octavian and Piper. 

Rolling her eyes at their noise and cheerfulness as they looked like they had just won a war. She looked to Octavian and noticed he was carrying someone, someone she didn't recognise. She turned her head to Jason who was standing next to her and he simply shrugged his shoulders at their cheery disposition. "We come bearing gifts." Reyna said as one of many campers opened a crate of ambrosia. The campers cheered and Will sent someone over to get the box. They also brought food and water. Many lined up for food ,but Annabeth couldn't keep her eyes away from the boy Octavian was carrying. Nico seeing Annabeth's fascination with the boy looked he simply asked,"Who's he?" Octavain replied with "I don't know." He said swiftly and Annabeth gave him a face."What is it Chase " he said knowing she was going to say something. "If you don't know who he is why bring him here" she said calmly while judging him. "Octavian brought him here because he is the last of the people on this island that is still alive. " Reyna interrupted and the tension rose in the air. "Bring him to Will so he can see any injuries." Annabeth said ordering the two romans who gladly took the pale boy so they wouldn't have to deal with a fight. 

* * *

[Next Scene]

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was filled with orange hues and purple and pink strips. Will delighted to see the glorious art of the afternoon sky. He gave ambrosia to the last injured who only had a small wound. Sighing he sat himself next to the guy Octavian and them had brought over. He wore a white toga with the royal purple material going over it. He had a white gold wreath and a simple brown rope tied loosely to his neck. His skin had a little tan to it and his hair was a dark brown close to black,but not like Nicos'. "Who are you" he whispered to the boy. The waves came in and out and sprayed on to those trying to get the vessel, the Argo II onto land. Relaxing his head backwards he soaked the setting rats of the sun. Some on the beach were preparing food,others with a camp site, also making a big enough fire for them to see at night. He outstretched his body forward pulled in his legs and hunched himself over onto his knees prepared for sleep. He heard a sound and swiftly turned his head over to the boy. He was awake and his eyes are marvelous more marvelous than any poem Homer could articulate and more profound than any play Shakespeare could ever right. The boy just with his arms helping him lift his upper body looked at Will with a shy expression and he simply moved himself backwards from Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens yada yada yada. Enjoy. Made a new character named Indie Smith basically played by Dove Cameron daughter of Aphrodite. Using the actor for Poseidon in Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief.

Poseidon sat annoyed on his throne on Mount Olympous. He could feel the tense air prickle his skin as his siblings talked of how he had abandoned them in times he was most needed. He rolled his eyes at those comments and was deeply irked by Hera who had mentioned his wife Amphitrite and his immortal son Triton who seemed to be doing well taking care of the 7 seas. He just wanted to leave and return the peaceful island he had come to call home. And now he was required to help with this war the Olympian gods had somehow gotten themeselves into. He rubbed his forehead at the headache he was beginning to get. "Remind me once more why I must help you" he said voice rough as he thought he would be torn away from the island. "Brother we need your power of controlling the sea and ocean. If we are to win this war and remain gods. " Zeus spoke thunder clapped when he spoke trying to threaten Poseidon into his whim.

"Remember dear uncle we have many enemies that would love to see us gone especially Gaea." His niece Athena spoke causing his headache to increase as he was annoyed beyond belief. "Yes dear brother then you can return to whoever has distracted you for this long." Hera said venom in her voice and he wanted to by all gods wanted to roll his eyes.But instead since he loved his sister so dearly he smirked eyes crinckling on their sides and uttered the words," It seems you have fared with Zeus' many affairs." The room went silent not for long as Aphrodite coughed and Heras' face by burned red with anger and embarrassment. "Brother will you help us in war against the Titans we are not strong without you" Zeus pleaded with him. Poseidon thought for a short time knowing that if Gaea won he'd be punished and so would his innocent Persues. _Perseus_ He thought _It would be nice to go back_

"I will fight along with you" and his brothers with his salt and pepper hair smiled. Aphrodite was ecstatic too," Let's have a party" she said and knowing none could stop her from her parties. "Yes ,let's celebrate wherever our heroes seem to be" she said poofing out of the temple to wherever the heroes seemed to be.

* * *

[ Next Scene]

Aphrodite poofed into the fire which the campers were trying to make. This scared them off and Aphrodite laughed as she walked on the sand. Her children screeched in joy her mother did too and they had a group hug. Her eyes dragged roamed all over the island infront of her and stoped at once creature she could only think as beautiful. She smiled at her children and pointed towards the boy "Who is he" she said. Indie Smith a child of hers who happened to resemble the goddess a lot replied," We don't know,Octavian and Reyna happened to find him." Aphrodite smiled and gave a bubbly laugh that all her children seemed to reply with,"We'll whoever he is you can admit he is beautiful." "Especially his eyes mother if you see them they'd remind you of the Sea. " Indie spoke again her voice loud and soon the others swooned at the mention of his eyes.

"No means to offend you Aphrodite" Annabeth said watching aphrodites children suddenly changed their faces to annoyed ,since their mothers attention was taken away from them. "But what are you doing here?" "For celebration child of Athena" she said moving towards Athena." My uncle Lord Poseidon ruler of the Sea, earthquakes ,horses and much more has come back to us. And he has agreed to fight with us in this war." She said in happiness and snapped her fingers for the campers to be changed into greecian togas. "Wonderful I'll set up for the rest of the party." She said turning her back to the campers and continuing to change the area of the beach around her. She came close to where the sand and sea met when she noted the boy was sitting there. Creeping towards him she got his attention by turning poking his back and which he simple looked up at him and she happily asked,"Who's are you?"

* * *

[Next Scene]

Poseidon was annoyed once again. He had been persuaded to go to Aphrodites party to introduce him to the campers. He hoped that Percy was safe and that Paris was protecting him again. Sighing he made sure his light blue toga fit him well. His short ginger beard looked well even his hair did in this new fashion he had picked. Sighing he had decided to leave with Hera,Zeus as Hermes making the trip awkward due to what he said earlier during the meeting. He could not go with Ares as he left with Apollo and Artemis. Hephaestus left after Aphrodite and with whoever he has forgotten to mention. He waited in the middle of the hall with Hermes for Zeus and Hera. They came in soon not holding each other's hands seemed like whatever he said earlier still hurt Hera. And he delighted he'd dug into the overly smug sister of his insercurity. Once all four were there they poofed on to a beach he instantly recognized. Keeping his emotions deep inside of him and not on his face. He looked bored as ever until he saw an uncomfortable Perseus sitting next to an extremely chatty Aphrodite.

He smiled at seeing Persues,but soon realized he wasnt the only one that had been eyeing him. He noticed Ares, Artemis, Athena, Apollo and Zeus has been looking at him. He could definitely tell Zeus had been looking at him as Hera gave the boy a piercing look and smiled smug like meaning."Who is the boy Aphrodite" she said voice loud and commanding. Aphrodite looked up and apparently sensing the tension,"Oh leave it Hera he has done no wrong." And Poseidon was happy that Aphrodite wasn't as thick headed as she was portrayed. Perseus eyes looked at Poseidon and he didn't not know how to react to either got to him or stay beside The goddess of love,but he knew definitely not to show any of him emotions. Zeus laughed at the tale Aphrodite was telling and Ares seemed to be talking to one Of his own children. He grew bored as the night went on and it seemed Persues too was getting tired. So in the midst of tiredness he walked towards the city and so did Percy at seperated times when he was certain they would not notice them.

* * *

[Next Scene]

Zeus eyes wandered back to the boy when he had noticed he was no longer there with Aphrodite.And also Poseidon too had gone missing. His curiosity got to the beat of him and he called Thalia his only living child to walk with him. "So why are we walking Dad." She said knowing that it wasn't her father's full intention to just simply want to bond with his children. "Just to see the sights" he said candidate Thalia smirked,"So to get away from Hera." Zeus smirked back at his daughter and she just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

Percy walked for quite a while before he stopped turning his head back to see if his father had followed him. The man had followed him and for the first time that night Percy noted his father had a new haircut he'd never seen before. They walked side by side in silence for a while not daring to ask questions while close by the camp. "After they walked till the junction two trees Percy spoke first. "My aunt, Aphrodite she isn't" he said trying to think of words to say," she isn't as thick or mean as the stories say." "I've told you before Percy the stories man has of us is to make sure that they have an everlasting fear in us, so they do not try to take us over." "Is that what's happening?" Percy asked facing Poseidon now looking into the water blue eyes. "Is that why the island was attacked?" He has so many questions and knowing his love so well he'd not answer him fully always keeping him away from the truth.

"No,no ,no" Poseidon said hands touching Percy's face to calm him down. " It is not the humans who wish to end us, Zeus knows for how long they've forgotten about us, it is a friend who has turned foe. " Percy didn't understand if it was a friend who turned foe would it not be easy to resolve the issue. Before he could ask anymore situations on the topic his father asked," And Paris" his fathers voice said. "What is of him and those who've inhabited the island." He wanted to cry as the traumatic memory of the night before came to him and so he did. His father pulled him in closer for a hug. We shall honour them", his father said into his ear ," for our people and the life they have saved." His tears dried as he wiped them away slowly. "For our people" Percy repeated and his father grinned. Poseidon also noted the ring ,rope and coin he'd been wearing showing his faithfulness to Paris his warrior friend. 

* * *

Thalia new this was a ploy to for her father to follow the mysterious boy,but she couldn't care less loving how she could pissed of Hera. "Would you look at that" his father said as he grabbed her behind a tree to look at the scene between her uncle Poseidon and the mysterious boy. It seemed to be loving ,but not in the way one would would expect. There was no sexual innuendo in the touches only those of love and comfort she suspected a parent would give to their child. Her father definitely saw it as something else ," that bastard " he said," taking the poor and defenseless boy while he's weak." She looked back at him lifting her eyebrows," You did that to Ganymede" she said point blank. "That was a different situation" he said defensively looking back to the scene as Poseidon hugged the boy in comfort as he cried. They watched for some time not hearing the sounds of footsteps behind them. "So he has caught your eye" Hera said behind Zeus and Thalia stunning them both. They turned their heads to each other and gave a mournful look before turning to Hera. "Worry not my sweet husband" the venom laced deep into her words.

"He won't be catching the eye of anyone anytime soon" she said with a devious smirk before launching something at the unsuspected boy. Zeus and Thalia didn't try to stop her knowing she would be more intent on hurting the boy. Both felt like failures in that moment they would not be able to protect the last inhabitant of the island who would meet a worse fate than the sweet and delirously wonderful death. Smoke came from the direction and Hera smirked in triumph. Turning around she walked back before a gust of water sprayed her heavily moving her off the island for all to see. Campers in panic moved hastily at this as seeing that the gods decided to fight amongst each other. Hera soon recovered and in anger and returned to the shaking island.The campers and other gods moved to the sidelines to watch whatever happened to play out before them. 

"What was that!" The sea roared in anger as it once gentle waves smashed into the sea bank. Head turns to the sea god who behind him stood the young,innocent and mysterious boy. It surprised Thalia and Zeus that nothing had been done to harm him, it seemed to them Poseidon had protected him. "Brother bring him here!" Hera commanded her rage visible to all. "To you" Poseidon said angry his tridant appearing suddenly in his right hand ,"What for." He knew exactly why she wanted Percy ,but he was prepared to fight her until death. "Don't act dumb now brother" she snared at him," give him here!" she demanded her hand turning into fists. " What crime has he committed to you" he said as the waves crashed into his rocks and the sudden appearance of clouds pregnant with rain. She raised her eyebrow up her face evil completed with a cold smirk. "Dear brother" she said patronizing the god ," is this the whore who has kept you away from your family." She spoke and knew the full extent of her words as gods and demi-gods alike turned their attention to the boy behind the sea god. " Your taste has changed ocer the centuries" she said cockily walking confidently to her brother.

"So tell me brother do you share as it seems, your whor-" she said before the island surface began to quake hard and the rain pelted down hard on those watching. "I shall not allow you to speak so rudely of my wife!" He said and the sea surrounding the island roared in favour of their God.They stood in shock at the news that the boy is the wife of Poseidon, who has been living for a long time. Hera in embarrassment and shock too, found no better way ,but to poof off the island to survive her embarrassment. The sea god huffed in and out air heavily the sea roared still and Percy seeing this had to calm down his father. "Love " he said," she has left . There's no need for you to be angry now." And those words seemed to calm his partner a little.


	6. Authors note

So I changed the title and the pairing of this fic. Since it wasn't happening with the other one.


End file.
